Dr Horrible: The Frankensequel
by Alexandra's Ghost
Summary: Billy attempts to revive his lovely Penny in a Frankenstien-stlye resurrection. But what will life be like for the evil villian and his lovely yet undead Penny?


**A/n: I write this with all my love for Dr. Horrible. I do not own him: but Joss Whedon does, and sadly he's got the rights to him. But not exactly sadly because Joss Whedon is an awesome person who will someday revive Penny and the story will begin again. This is my take on that. **

**PS: I utilized my great love of old horror movies as the inspiration for this 'fanfiction/wanna-be sequel. **

**Also the song I put in this chapter is called: 'Bring Her Back' by Human Nature. all rights to that go to them. I thought it kind of fit the chapter so I threw it in. It felt like something Dr. Horrible might sing, but image it as a rock version instead of it's true 90's Pop.**

**Dr Horrible: The Frankensequel**

"Mwhahhhahhhahahhah-cough."

"Mwhphhhh." I cleared my throat. "Mwhhahahahahhahahah- achooooo!"

I sneezed. The wind and rain swirled around me.

Though my evilness had gone up on the Bad Horse scale of 'bad' I still hadn't perfected that evil laugh. (Bad Horse's scale much like the Richter scale but each level is prefaced with synonyms for evil: Bad 1, Evil 2, Malicious 3 etc.) "Curses.." I whispered, blaming my deficiency of evil laugh on the cold.

I took a deep breath of freezing air and surveyed the rooftop one final time. My breath curled in ghostly puffs. It was deathly cold.

Why was I out there at 3:00 in the morning you ask? Well: I figured 3 in the morning on a blustery night is prime for lightning.

*Lightning crack*

"Mwhhahhahahahahaahaha-sniffle."

"Close enough." I grumbled in a croaky voice.

*Thunder rumble*

All this cold and wet was bound to give me a cold. I sniffled and cringed: colds were not evil in the eyes of Bad Horse. Especially when your sneezes make you sound like that baby panda on Youtube. In other words my sneezes sound like a cartoon side-effect.

"Achooo!"

I yearned to go back to my evil lair and to sit on my evil couch and take an oh so sinster nap. I even pondered drinking some diabolical hot tea (Oolong with a few drops of baby tears and some hot milk); but I had a job to do. I pushed the metal gurney with all my might, careful to give Penny a comfortable ride. She was dead, but I was sure she would appreciate it.

Penny's arms bounced slightly as I centered her on the rooftop. Tenderly, I brushed the back of my hand across her beautiful face and pushed a redish-brown hair neatly into place.

"Penny..." I whispered. I let my hand fall to the fixtures in her neck. Though small, I knew that somehow they would hold the key to her life starting once again.

*Diabolical lightning*

Bring her back

Just bring her back to me

Bring her back

Just bring her back to me

Another night without you

Another hour to wonder why

I care so much about you

I never meant to make you cry

Tell me why did she

Have to go-

*Diabolical thunder*

I pulled on my trademark goggles and snapped my gloves into position. Adjusting the 'Pennysaver 2000' into place I took one last look at the churning sky before I let go of the metal stretcher. Stepping behind my protective shield- I waited. Every few seconds I timed the lightning with my watch.

*Lightning strike*

"1, 2, 3..."

*Hellish thunder*

Another minute. *Lightning sound effect*

"1, 2..."

I counted again, this time it was even closer. After another bout of thunder I waited.

It was time.

I could feel it coming, I sensed it. A huge crack split my hearing, and rang in my ears. Light pulsed before my eyes. A roll of drumming thunder cloaked me.

Then silence. The only sound I could make out was the rain drizzling down.

No trumpets, no angels singing, nope- just rain. I was robbed of my moment to yell: 'It's alive!'. This pained me; I had _always_ wanted to say that. But the machine hadn't worked. My Penny was still dead. Still gone forever.

I sighed, and moved from behind my shield. A smokey fog enveloped the rooftop as I approached my contraption and the love of my life. Penny looked the same as she had before, her beautiful face dead and lifeless on the metalic Pennysaver 2000. I lay a hand on the edge of the metal gurney.

The rain fell around me in bullets.

Then, as if some kind of hope had brought it on a strike of lightning lashed out.

I was filled with an overwhelming pain, that burned through me. It shook through my body and jolted in my bones. The metal gurney seemed to be super charged somehow. My mind became fuzzy, and my joints clenched.

My hand, still clasped to Penny's gurney unclenched, and the world went black. A crushing pain phantomed through me as I fell to the ground. The last thing I remember was an eerie smell of burnt hair sizzling off me. I was literally- toast.

-Some time later (_Don't ask me how long. I was knocked out; how should I know?)-_

My eyes blinked open, and my body heaved in pain. I couldn't move.

An angelic yet grayish-green face stood over me. A beautiful undead face with reddish hair and glimmering eyes. She looked familiar but I could make it out exactly.

It all went black again.

**A/n: I know it's sorta short... I haven't decided if I'm going to keep going. Review and let me know please. :D If one person wants me to finish it, I will. This story could go one of two ways: more story with humor and silliness of Penny getting used to being undead, and stuff. Or it could be more songs and stuff and romantic because he can't remember anything because of the lightning. I don't know what I would do... any ideas? **


End file.
